Graves Punishment
by Skinner155
Summary: "Tina," Graves said. "When little girls miss behave, she gets bent over daddy's knee." He bit his cheek his dark eyes looking over her. She gave a shiver, rubbing her legs together and pouting her lips.


"Tina," Graves said. "When little girls miss behave, she gets bent over daddy's knee." He bit his cheek his dark eyes looking over her. She gave a shiver, rubbing her legs together and pouting her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you talking back?" His voice stern.

"No sir I…" He brought his hand up stopping her.

"Come." He waved. Tina's heart pound her mouth going dry and a tingle between her thighs. He sat on the bed his belt already removed and shirt untucked. He patted over his knee and Tina took the position.

She sucked in a breath when his hand ran down her back over the curve of her ass his fingers brushing over the hem of her skirt, her legs trembling at the touch. "Look at you, we've barely even started."

"Daddy…please I didn't…"

"Shh! I don't like liars." He tosses the skirt over her ass his eyes sweeping over her lacey underwear. The throbbing in her core grew she desperately wanted to rub her thighs together but doing such a thing would only anger him. "If you tell the truth now, I'll go easy on you."

Tina bit her lip, she didn't want that, but daddy was fair. She looked at him, his jaw set and eyes focused. "Daddy please, I am telling the truth." His hand clenched her thigh, a throbbing in her core, his fingers were so close.

Graves licks his lips, "Very well then three for miss behaving and three for lying about it." Tina grips tight to the sheets losing the warmth of his hand from her thigh as he grabs his belt. Her breathing becomes heavy anticipation weighing on her.

The belt cut through the air, the snap of it echoing in her ears as the pain riddled through her. She gave a slight whimper; his first hit was always the softest. "One." He said. The snap came again, the throbbing in her core aligned with the throbbing of her ass. Her punishment had just started, and she was already so wet. "Two."

"Daddy…please." The hand that had been pressed into her back snaked up to her mouth pressing two fingers into it. Tina licked over them, sucking them.

"I gave you an opportunity now take your punishment baby, quietly." The belt came down, Tina jolted chocking on his fingers. Graves gave a smug smile, "Three." Pulling his fingers from her mouth his hand found the small of her back pressing her into his knee. She gave a groan before he released the pressure then another slap but this time it was the palm of his hand.

She bit on the words that tried to escape. He gave her a long side eye; would he punish her more or had she stopped herself in time. "Four, I don't know why I waste time with a belt my hand is much better." His hand came down again, the pain mixed with her arousal. She too liked when he used his hand, the skin on skin, the surface his hand covered, with his hand she was truly being punished for being a lying little brat. "Five. So red like a perfect little tomato." He pinched her cheek.

"Daddy I'm sorry, please forgive me."

He gave a smile, "Daddy will always forgive his baby." He brushed the hair out of her eyes, his hand cupping her face. Tina pressed into felling the warmth radiating off of him. "But you still lied, one more then you'll be forgiven. Do you understand baby?"

"Yes daddy." He gave a smile bring his hand back to her ass rubbing it. Tina sucked in a breath, biting her lips and waiting. His hand came down fast, Tina cried out holding tight to the bed, his hand holding tight to her keeping her from falling off the bed. "Six." He pulled her up his arms strong around her waist setting her on his lap letting her rest herself against his chest hiding her face in the nap of his neck smelling the pine and parchment from him.

"I'm sorry daddy I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay baby, its okay." Tina gave a sigh rubbing her thighs together. "What's wrong?"

She felt her face go red. "I…it just that I…" Her core was still burring with need she rubbed her thighs even tighter together. He followed her line of sight and gave a soft chuckle.

"Do you want daddy to take care of you?"

She nodded, "Yes please."

"What am I going to do with you?" He moved her gently lying her on the bed. He moved on top of her pushing the hair from her eyes and kissed her. It was a soft kiss; her punishment was over and now her reward.

He pulled away his eyes light his face relaxed. "What do you want baby, tell daddy." The heat in her face flared bring her hand to her mouth in an attempt to hid the words that left them. "Touch me." He gave a smile kissing her temple.

"Don't be embarrassed baby just me and you here. Touch you where? Here?" He rested his hand on her knee. She shook her head no.

"Higher." He brought his hand to her thigh.

"Here?"

"No high…" She moaned as he bit her ear.

"Use your words baby, ask correctly."

She gave a sigh the heat of his breath against her face the way his tongue traced over her ear. "I want you to finger my cunt."

"Was that so hard baby?" He kissed her jaw line his fingers moving up her thigh to her wet core pulling aside the soaked lace underwear his slid one finger up her entrance.

Tina pressed into the movement gathering fists full of his shirt in her hands. He brought his finger back down his nail digging into the sensitive skin. "Daddy…no more teasing, please."

"Very well baby." His voice was warm and distant. Two fingers shot into her fast and hard stretching her before pulling out and repeating. Tina gave a gargled moan attempting to arch her back to much of his weight rested on her. He added a third finger pumping them in and out of her she then felt him rub against her leg his fingers going faster. The heat insider her was to strong she pressed her head into the bed bucking her hips into his.

"Daddy, daddy…"

"Yes, baby do it come for daddy." He drove all four fingers down to the knuckles into her. Her core clenched tight around them her body spasming she screamed out his name the syllables sound foreigner and heavy on her tongue.

He removed his hand his fingers completely coated in her. Bring it to his mouth he licked over them. He looked at her moving off of her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, but fine." He got up retrieving a towel that one of them had tossed over a chair earlier.

"Let me clean you up, then you can go ahead and take a nap."

"Can we cuddle?"

"Of course, what else would you like?"

"We should order pizza after our nap and watch a movie."

"Okay." He cleaned the mess between her legs and helped her out of her clothes into her night shirt. He also rubbed some aloe on her butt before changing into his own night clothes and pulling into his arms.

"Thank you, Percival."

"Thank you, Tina."

 *****When this ship sailed I was still on the docks but I caught it in the next port. I feel with the more and more smut I write I've gotten more and more kinky with it and this is by far my kinkiest, I feel like these two character work well with these types of stories but I still wanted the love and romance in it. Also I couldn't think of a title I liked so if you have a better one let me know, also check out my tumblr sskinner155*****


End file.
